Total Drama Mutants
by cartoongal11
Summary: Gwen has a bit of a secret that's she's keeping from her friends. See Gwen's Uncle happens to be a mutant on The X-Men team, and when her friends find out. Well...let's just say that there's going to be alot of action, adventure, violence, and romance.
1. Gwen's Uncle

**Total Drama Mutants**

**Gwen's Uncle**

**Chapter 1**

**(On the Set of Total Drama Action in The Girls Trailer) **

All of the girls were in the girls trailer trying to get some rest and relax after a long day of hard work and a terrifying challenge. (By all of the girls I mean all of them from TDA. Such as Heather; Lindsey; Gwen; Izzy; Beth; Bridgette; Courtney; and Leshawna.) The girls were extremely beat and exhausted from what Chris threw at them. They couldn't handle any more of it.

"Ugg...Chris has completely lost it!" Heather cried out as she stomped her foot down to the ground.

"You know, I've got to agree with Heather here." Leshawna told the others.

"I mean, Chris maybe a pain in the neck, oh but that pretty boy has gone to far!" Leshawna cried out in anger as she shock her fists into the air.

"Yeah!" Shouted Beth as she shot up her arm into the air.

"I'm with Beth; Heather; and Leshawna!" Shouted Lindsey as she came up and stood by her best friend Beth.

"Easy girls, maybe Chris will go easy on us soon enough." Bridgette told them.

"Oh I dougt that girlfriend!" Leshawna told her.

"Oh ,oh, hey guys, what if we played a little prank on Chris!" Izzy cried out.

"Oh really now Izzy?" Started Courtney who looked up at Izzy and the others from her book.

"A prank on Chris huh?" She said as she began to rub a hand across her chin.

Meanwhile, Gwen was laying down on her bed as she went through some mail that she got. She got a letter from her mom, a letter from her grandparents, and an unexpected letter from her Uncle Scott.

"Uncle Scott sent me a letter? Wow, I haven't heard from him in a while or any of my other friends at The Xavier Institute. I wonder what he wrote to me?" Gwen said to herself as she quietly opened the letter and revealed and read the note inside.

_Dear Gwen,_

_It's me your Uncle Scoot writing you this letter to see how you're doing. It's been a while since we've seen each other along with the other X-Men. Then it hit me. Why not have you come over for a visit for a while? Everyone's missing you, including me. I know you're busy what with this whole TV Total Drama Action thing; but with what me and everyone else has seen on TV its kind of obvious that you need a break. Alot has occurred after the accident last year, but The X-Men are back together and there's alot to tell you. Maybe you could come for a visit tomorrow if you can? For a quick heads up, your Aunt Jean's missing, Professor Xavier's in a coma, and Magneto's helping Senator Kelly. If you have any friends who don't know about me or the other X-Men, then its best to keep this our little secret._

_Love,_

_Your Uncle Scott_

_P.S. If there's any problems, then just call and I'll have Hank, Forge, and Logan handle it._

When Gwen finished reading the letter, she couldn't believe what her Uncle Scott had wrote to her.

"_I can't believe this stuff. The X-Men are back together, the Professor's in a coma while my Aunt Jean's gone missing, and Magneto their greatest enemy is helping out Senator Kelly? OMG! I-I-I can't, I-I just can't believe any of this." _Gwen thought to herself.

Gwen turned around to the other girls and looked at them. They were all gathered around the table making plans to get back at Chris for being such a jerk to them.

"Hey Gwen you want to give us a hand here with giving Chris a little payback?!" Heather called out to her.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah hold on a minute!" Gwen called back as she put the letter inside of her pillow case.

She'd talk to Chris later and ask if she could go and visit her Uncle Scott and friends. Although she'd have to make up a few things in order to keep The X-Mens secret and go visit them.

**(Later that Day in The Tent where the food gets served)**

Everyone was getting lunch from Chief who was serving this strange kind of mystery meat to the campers.

"Um...I think my food just moved." Said Lindsey.

"Aw wow I think my food did the same thing to." Said Beth who was standing next to Lindsey in line.

While some of the campers were getting their lunch, Gwen was drinking her milk while thinking about the note her Uncle Scott sent to her. She wanted to visit him so much and see the other X-Men. She wanted to know what's been happening and what's going on now. The last time she saw her Uncle Scott and all of The X-Men was last year before that explosion happened and the school got closed. As she kept thinking Trent came over and sat next to her.

"Hey Gwen you okay I noticed you just sitting by yourself?" Trent told her and at that moment Gwen snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh...oh uh Trent hey. No I'm fine just...thinking." Gwen told him.

"Oh well, what are you thinking about?" Trent asked her with a smile on his face.

"_Uh oh, what do i tell him? I can't have him find out about my Uncle and friends. I've got to make up or lie to him." _She thought to herself.

"Oh uh...see I got a letter from my Uncle Scott and uh...well..." She started.

"_Maybe i could just tell him some of what the note said and keep the rest to myself." _She thought to herself.

"Well...my Uncle Scott wants me to come up for a visit and see him and everyone else there." She told him.

"Really? Well...when does he want you to come up to visit him?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Oh well...he said that he wants me to come and visit tomorrow." She told him.

That was when Trent then looked at her in disappointment.

"Tomorrow? He wants you to come to his house tomorrow?" Trent asked her just so he had everything clear.

"Well...yes." Said Gwen with a small smile on her face.

Before Trent could say anything to her, Chris came into the tent and then called out for every ones attention.

"Attention campers!" He started.

"Here he goes again." Said Courtney to Duncan who began to smirk a bit.

"Before we start with anything, Gwen could you come up here for a minute please." Chris asked her and Gwen did what she was told.

Everyone looked at Gwen as she came up to Chris who then pulled Gwen to the side to talk to her. As Gwen and Chris talked, everyone began to talk and wonder what they were talking about.

"What do you think Chris is telling Gwen you guys?" Asked Owen.

"Maybe she's going to be an important part during our next challenge." Guessed Beth.

"Nah I don't think that's it." Said Duncan.

"Oh really, then what do you think is going on?" Courtney asked him sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well princess, he probably wants Gwen to do something for the challenge not during the challenge." He told her.

"I don't think that's it either. I don't even think Gwen's going to be here for the next challenge that Chris has in stored for us." Trent told everyone.

"Boy what are you talking about?" Leshawna asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Gwen told me that she got a note from her Uncle Scott saying that he wants her to come for a visit tomorrow." Trent told everyone and then they all looked at him in shock.

"You mean Gwen's going to leave?" Said Beth in shock and sorrow.

"Possibly, but she's still got to tell Chris about it." Trent told her.

"Well that's not so bad right? I mean its only for a visit right?" DJ told him.

"Yeah but...I think she might be hiding something. Something that she doesn't want us to find out about." Trent told him.

"Dude, if Gwen was hiding something then wouldn't she tell us what was bugging her?" Asked Geoff.

"Guys, I hardly think Gwen's keeping a secret from any of us." Said Justin.

"I think Gwen's just a bit tired or nervous that's all." Said Harold.

"Hold on now, what makes you so sure that she's hiding anything from us at all?" Heather asked Trent.

"She seemed a bit nervous when talking about her Uncle Scott. Like there was something about him that she didn't want to tell me about him." Trent told Heather.

Just then, Chris and Gwen came back into the tent and everyone turned to them.

"Okay everybody listen up and listen good! The only reason I'm saying this is because i don't like to repeat myself so keep quiet and hear me out! Our good and beloved friend Gwen is going to be leaving us starting tomorrow! Therefore during Gwen's absents, nobody will be voted off of the set, but we'll still be doing many challenges! However, those who do the worst during the challenges will be forced to do ruthless chores and hard labor until the end of the day! Also one more thing to metion! If anyone asks any questions to why Gwen's leaving, and you just so happen to ask her why...then she's to give you each one answer! Nothing else and that's that! Cased closed and fair well!" Chris explained to the campers before walking out of the tent, leaving Gwen where she stood with everyone looking right at her.

Yeah, this was a bit of an odd moment for Gwen. Everyone had so many questions to ask her, but Chris told them that they could only ask one question each to Gwen. The first to step up to Gwen, was **Duncan**.

"So...where you going?" He asked her.

"Uh...New York, my Uncle Scott lives there." She told him.

The next one up was **Owen**.

"Um Gwen, why are you leaving to see your Uncle Scott?" He asked her while rubbing the back of his head.

"My Uncles wants me to come and visit him and all of his friends." She told him.

Up next was **Bridgette**.

"Your really going to leave Gwen?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my Uncle Scott since last year." She told her.

Next to go was **Geoff**.

"Um...like uh...is your Uncle Scott rich or anything?" He asked while thinking of a good question.

"Well...he lives in a mansion with a bunch of other people." She told him.

**Beth**, decided to go up next.

"Is your Uncle Scott a nice guy?" She asked him with her face down.

"Yeah, yeah my Uncle Scott's a nice guy." She told Beth who then smiled with her head back up.

**Courtney **then took the stage.

"So what does your Uncle Scott do for a living anyway?" She curiously asked Gwen.

"He uh...he helps people." She said to Courtney.

**Leshawna **decided to come up to her friend Gwen and ask her a question.

"Hey girl why are you getting all scared and stuff?" She questioned her.

"Oh uh...I'm just uh...well I don't talk about my Uncle Scott much so...it's complicated." She explained to Leshawna.

The next to step up to Gwen was **Harold**.

"Um is your Uncle Scott a genius of some sort?" He asked her.

"Well...there are two major genesis at the mansion he lives at, but he's pretty smart." She explained to him.

**Heather **wanted answers and so she stepped up.

"Okay now what's up and why are you acting so wried?" She jumped out and asked Gwen.

"Uh...like I said before, it's complicated and I...don't remember much about my Uncle Scott." Gwen told her.

"Hey wait a minute, didn't Heather just ask two questions and then get back two answers?" Asked Lindsey.

"Uh...I think that was all just one question Lindsey." Beth told her.

"Oh...okay then." Said Lindsey with a smile on her face.

Then **Lindsey** ran up to Gwen with her question.

"Oh, oh Gwen does your Uncle have a pretty girlfriend?" She asked Gwen with enthusiasm.

"Uh...yeah, but she's gone missing." Gwen told her.

"Oh no that's horrible!" Cried out Beth with both of her hands on her head.

**DJ **came up and then asked Gwen this.

"What happened to your Uncle's girlfriend?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." She told him with a sad look on her face.

**Justin **then took the stage and was prepared with a well thought out question.

"Well then if your Uncle lives in a mansion that's not his, who's mansion is it anyway?" He asked Gwen.

"Oh right, um...he's sort of like a father to my Uncle Scott and his name's uh...sort of a secret." She told him.

After hearing that, **Izzy** ran up to Gwen with her question.

"Oh, oh, is this Professor guy like a secret agent of some sort who's name's hard to pronounce?" She asked Gwen while being all sneaky like.

"Um no, but I'd rather not talk about his name please." She said.

Finally, it was **Trent's **turn to ask a question.

"Gwen, what's wrong? I've got the feeling a if you're hiding something from us." He asked her with both hands on her shoulders.

"Trent, I can't say. You guys probably wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." Started Gwen.

"Gwen..." Started Trent.

"No Trent. I'm sorry but I can't." She told him as she removed his hands off of her shoulders before walking out of the tent.

Everyone watched as Gwen left everyone, and Trent was dumbstruck. Something was wrong with Gwen and it had to be something major if she wasn't going to tell any of them. He wanted to help her, but if she wasn't going to tell them, then he was going to have to do the next best thing. He was going to have to snoop around, spy, and even ease drop on Gwen.

**(Later that Day/The Girls Trailer)**

Trent was behind the girls trailer waiting for the right moment to strike and ease drop on Gwen. He wanted answers to what Gwen was hiding from him and everyone else. Of course, he wasn't going to do this alone. He managed to talk Duncan, Harold, and Owen into helping him. Geoff was busy talking with Bridgette about their relationship, Justin was checking himself out in the mirror, and DJ wanted to part of spying or snooping on Gwen.

"Okay you guys, so we've all got the plan down right?" Trent asked the guys.

"Roger that captian." Said Owen making a salute to Trent.

"No problem." Said Duncan with a smirk on his face.

"Got it all down." Said Harold with a thumbs up.

"Okay then everyone into position, Gwen's bound to come out of the girl's trailer soon enough. We've got to find out what she hiding." Trent told the guys as they ran into their hiding places.

Harold hide in the bushes; Owen hide up in a tree; Duncan hide behind the tree; and Trent hide in the guy's trailer. He'd given the other guys walky-talkies so that way they could communicate. Soon enough, Gwen came out of the girls trailer talking on her cell phone.

Trent looked out the window to see Gwen talking on the phone, but what was she saying? He quickly moved away from the window and went up to the door. He quietly opened the door up a bit and peaked out to see Gwen and try to hear what she was saying.

"Yeah Uncle Scott it's all settled. I can leave and come to visit you and the rest of The X-Men tomorrow." Gwen told her Uncle on the other end of the phone.

"The X-Men? Who are The X-Men?" Trent asked himself as he then turned on the walky-talkie.

"_Hey Duncan, Owen, Harold can you guys hear me over?" _Trent asked them.

"_Yeah Trent we can hear you." _Said Duncan.

"_Loud and clear chief." _Said Owen.

"_All good Trent, we can understand and hear you." _Said Harold.

"_Listen you guys, Gwen's talking to her Uncle Scott and she mentioned something about this X-Men group. Any idea who or what that could mean?" _Trent asked them.

_"Not a clue man." _Duncan told him.

"_I don't think I've ever heard of this X-Men group? Is that like a new type of food group?" _Owen asked now getting a bit hungry.

"_Wait a minute you guys, I think I know who The X-Men are."_ Harold told the others_._

_"Of course, who else but a geek could possibly know about something that sounds all geeky like?" _Said Duncan rolling his eyes.

"_Never mind Duncan, now Harold, what were you saying? You know who The X-Men are?"_ Said Trent_._

_"Yeah, I saw them on Tv. There this group of mutant heroes that are trying to fight for peace and help other mutants. They're fighting against Senator Kelly and a couple of years ago, this guy named Magneto was a powerful mutant that they'd face off against. However, now Magneto's created a place called genoshia where mutants can go and live in peace against what's now happening." _Harold explained to the guys.

"_Wow!" _Cried out Owen before he fell out of the tree causing Gwen to stop talking to her Uncle Scott and turn to where she heard the noise.

"_Oh no Owen!" _Cried out Trent who then slapped himself on the head.

"Oh uh...hey there Gwen. What's going on?" Said Owen.

"Um Uncle Scott I'm going to have to call you back. Apparently some of my friends couldn't but out and mind their own business." Gwen told her Uncle Scott before hanging up on her cell phone.

Gwen looked at Owen in anger before she finally spotted Duncan behind the tree, Harold in the bushes, and trent in the guys trailer and right next to the door.

"Alright you guys! DUncan! Harold! Trent! Get your butts out of your little hiding spots and get over here! NOW!" Gwen cried out in anger as the guys came out and walked over to where Owen was and close by Gwen.

"Guys, do you mind telling me what you were doing ease droping on me and exactually how much did you hear me talk about with my Uncle Scott?!" Questioned an angry Gwen to the four boys.

At first the guys were quiet and trying to figure out what to say to her, but then Duncan ratted out on Harold and everything he knew and told them.

"Its all Harold's fault! He told us all about The X-Men and how they fight to help mutants!" Cried out Duncan who then pointed at Harold who looked at him in shock.

"Hey, Trent was the one who wanted the information on it! So don't blame everything on me!" Harold cried out pointing to Trent.

"Trent!!!" Shouted out Gwen in anger.

I mean alot of anger. Her screaming made the birds fly away.

"Oh boy, I think now would be a good time to run away!" Cried out Owen as he got up from the ground and ran off. Followed by Duncan and Harold and just as Trent was about to run, Gwen stopped him causing him to freeze where he was and then turn to face Gwen.

"Trent?" Started Gwen with her arms crossed together.

"Um...y-y-yeah Gwen." Said Trent who was really nervous now.

"Tell me something, what gives you the right to ease-drop and listen in on my conversations?" Gwen asked him.

"Hey all I heard was that part with The X-Men and all harold told me about them and Magneto." Trent pointed out to her.

"What!!!" Gwen shouted out in more anger then before.

"Easy there Gwen, its not that bad." Trent told her.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! Trent, do you have any idea what you were doing or, or even how I'd feel about you doing this?" Gwen asked him sounding now a bit heartbroken now.

Okay now it was that part that Trent didn't even think about at the time being. He just looked at Gwen with no responce to that last part.

"Look Gwen I..." He started.

"Just, just forget about it trent." Gwen told him as she put her hand in front of him and then walked back to the girls trailer.

"What have I just done?" Trent asked himself.

**(The Next Day)**

A jeep-like truck came to the set of Total Drama Action. In it were two young men who looked like they were in their twenties, with hot bodies, and they were there for Gwen. Chris saw them and he talked to the two guys. While he was talking, Gwen got together her things while everyone said their goodbyes to her.

"You'll be back right Gwen?" Beth asked her.

"Don't know, maybe, you never really know." Gwen told her.

"I hope you find your Aunt Gwen." Lindsey told her.

"Thanks Lindsey." Said Gwen with a smile on her face.

"Take care of yourself Gwen." Said DJ.

"Thank DJ." Said Gwen.

"See you soon!" Geoff cried out.

"Bye Gwen!" Bridgette cried out.

"Bye baby girl!" Leshawna cried out.

"Thanks you guys." Gwen told them.

"See ya later Gwen" Said Duncan.

"Goodbye Gwen, hope you come back soon." Courtney told her.

"Thanks you two." Said Gwen.

"Aw Gwen, do you really have to go?" Whinned Owen in sorrow.

"Yeah well, like I said, I haven't seen my Uncle Scott in a long time. Don't worry about it, I'll be back." Gwen told him.

"Okay, I guess if you say so." Said Owen.

"Hey, hey Gwen! Hope you have a rockin' time and if you happen to go on any secret missons, take alot of pictures please." Izzy told her with excitment.

"Um...sure Izzy, I'll see what I can do." Gwen told her rolling her eyes.

"Um Gwen." Started Harold who walked up to her while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah Harold." She asked.

"Um...I just wanted to say that...um well um..." He started.

"Its okay Harold we're cool." Said Gwen.

"Oh well...uh...thanks." Said Harold with a small smile on his face.

"Later Gwen, have a great time." Justin told her.

"Will do Justin, thanks." Said Gwen.

As Gwen took her bags and walked up to Chris and the other two men, Trent ran up to her.

"Gwen wait a second!" He cried out as he came up to her.

"What Trent?" Asked Gwen with her arms crossed together and an annoyed and angry voice in her voice.

"Listen Gwen, um...well...um..." Trent tried to say.

"Yes?" Asked an annoyed and angry Gwen to him.

"Look uh...well I uh...I just wanted to say that...um well I uh..." He tried to say again.

"Look Trent, I don't want to hear about it. After yesterday, I just want to forget about it okay? Oh and one other thing." Gwen told him.

"Yeah Gwen what's that?" Trent asked her sounding disappointed.

"If you mention anything about The X-Men at all to anyone, then you...are...so...**DEAD**." She told him in anger before moving him out of the way.

"But Gwen I..." Trent started to say.

"I don't want to hear it Trent! Goodbye and that's that!" Gwen called out without looking back at him.

Now Trent was really upset with what had just happened. Not only was Gwen still mad at him, but she didn't want him to mention anything about The X-Men otherwise she'd kill him. As Trent stood where he was, Gwen went up to Chris and the other two guys. One of them hugged Gwen and then the other guy did. Then the two guys walked over to the jeep-like truck with Gwen by their side.

"Gwen." Said Trent as he held out his hand as if he were trying to reach out to Gwen.

Yet it was to late. Gwen got into the vehical with the two men, and then they drove off.

**Okay well that's it for my first chapter.**

**I hope everyone liked it and will review please.**

**Thank you very much. :)**


	2. Welcome Back

**Total Drama Mutants**

**Welcome Back**

**Chapter 2**

**(On the Road to The Xavier Institute)**

Gwen sat in the back seat of the jeep-like truck vehicle on the way to The Xavier Institute. She was very quiet on the way there and didn't say a word. She just looked out the window in disappointment and sorrow.

"Gwen, Gwen honey are you alright? You've been really quiet most of the drive." Said her Uncle Scott who turned around to look at her.

"Huh? Oh uh I'm sorry but what was the question?" She asked her Uncle after coming out of her daze.

"I'm just making sure that you're alright." He said to her.

"Um...yeah, yeah I'm alright. Why would you even ask that?" Said Gwen to her Uncle Scott.

"Probably because you've been really quiet and you look like somethings happened." Said Logan who jumped into the conversation.

"Come on Logan when has anything ever bugged me before?" She asked him with her arms crossed together and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh trust me Gwen, I think we'd know when something was wrong with you." Logan told her with a smirk on his face as he looked at her through the mirror.

"Come on you guys, if I had a problem then I'd tell you what it was." Gwen told them.

"Right." Said Logan with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ugh, fine." Said Gwen as she rolled her eyes and then got ready to tell her Uncle Scott and Logan what was bugging her.

"See, when I was talking to you yesterday Uncle Scott, a few of my friends were ease-dropping on me. I didn't know about it until my friend Owen fell out of a tree and was holding a walky-talkie. When I noticed him, I then noticed my other friends Harold and Duncan hiding and holding walky-talkies as well. Then I noticed my boyfriend Trent hiding in the guys trailer and he was next to the door. It was also opened a bit so that way he could hear me talking." Explained Gwen.

"Is that why you had to hang up on me yesterday?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah Uncle Scott, that's why I hung up on you yesterday." Gwen told her Uncle Scott.

"That guy you were talking to before we left, was that one of your friends ease-dropping on you?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah Logan, that was my boyfriends Trent. He was the one who planned the whole ease-dropping thing with my other friends Owen, Harold, and Duncan." Gwen told him.

"Was there anything else that made you get all upset?" Logan asked her.

"Well...Harold knew about The X-Men and how Magneto built Genosha and Senator Kelly attacking innocent mutants. Then he told Trent, Owen, and Duncan all about it." Gwen told them.

"This Harold guy how'd he find out?" Logan asked Gwen.

"I think he mentioned something about seeing you guys on the news." Gwen responded back to Logan.

"Did he or those other boys tell any of your other friends about us?" Scott asked her.

"No, no I don't think they did." Said Gwen.

"Even if he or anyone else did, I'd get really mad." Said Gwen to Scott and Logan.

"I even told Trent that he'd be dead if he mentioned anything about you guys." Gwen told Logan and Scott.

"Hang on there kid, maybe you're taking this a bit to hard." Logan started to tell her.

"Meaning?" Asked Gwen.

"Meaning that they're your friends and friends shouldn't keep secrets from one another. Unless they really have to." Scott told her.

"I don't know Uncle Scott. I mean, if they found out about you guys or anything beyond that, then they'd probably think I was crazy or something. Plus, I don't want them getting involved in anything that could mean having them end up in the hospital or worse." Explained Gwen.

"Well then, maybe it's a risk that you've got to take." Logan told her.

For the rest of the drive to The Institute, Gwen sat there in silence as did Logan and Scott. Before she knew it, they were all at The Institute. When Gwen saw The Institute, she was in shocked. The last time she saw this place was a few days before the huge explosion that took place. The entire place looked ex actually the same as she last saw it. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

"Well kid, welcome back home." Said Logan as he stopped the truck and had Scott and Gwen get out at the entrance.

"I'll meet you two inside with everyone else. Until then, go right ahead inside and Gwen I'll bring your stuff in after I park." Logan told her as he went to go and park the vehicle, leaving Gwen and Scott by the entrance.

"Well Gwen, here we are. Here you are after a whole year." Scott told her causing a smile to form on her face.

"You excited to see everyone again Gwen?" Scott asked her.

"Anything to help me forget about what happened yesterday and earlier today." Gwen told him.

"I told everyone that you were coming, so they're really excited to see you again Gwen." Scott told her.

"Just so I understand and I'm not confused here, are The X-Men really back together Uncle Scott?" Asked Gwen.

"Don't worry Gwen, we're all back together once again." Scott told her.

"Okay then, let's go!" Said Gwen as she started running towards the door.

"Not this time Gwen!" Cried out Scott who started running after his niece.

The two of them ran around the front yard until finally Scott caught Gwen and wrapped her in his arms. The two of them laughed and laughed until they both fell onto the ground still laughing. Scott was so happy to have Gwen back. She was just like Jean a bit, and that was one of the many things that Scott loved about her.

"Come on Gwen, let's go and see everyone else." Scott told her as the two of them got up from the ground.

They then walked up to the front door of the mansion and Scott opened the door letting Gwen go in first. She walked inside and looked at her surroundings. Everything looked just as it was before the accident. The place looked great! Gwen couldn't help but spin around with her arms spread out. She was so happy to be back at The Xavier Institute. Back at her second home and one of her favorite places on earth. Her Uncle Scoot watched her in happiness as Gwen spun around in circles. He knew at that moment that Gwen was happy to be back here. Just then, The X-Men crew came out from the kitchen and saw Scott with Gwen.

"Gwen your back!" Kitty cried out in joy.

"Gwen's back?! No way!" Bobby cried out in shock.

Gwen soon stopped spinning and ran over to her two best friends to give them a huge hug. Kitty and Bobby both hugged Gwen with joy and happiness.

"Hey you guys, long time no see huh?" Said Gwen as Kitty and Bobby soon stopped hugging her and they both looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Storm! Hank! Kurt!" Gwen cried out in joy as she ran over to hug them all.

"Gwen! Oh Gwen, so good to see you sweetie." Storm told her as she hugged Gwen.

"Oh Gwen look at you, how have you been doing?" Storm asked her.

"I've been doing pretty good Storm. Alot of work what with the Total Drama Island and Action challenges that get thrown at me and my friends." Gwen told her.

"Well, you're back home sweetie so now you can just relax." Storm told her.

"Yeah your right Storm, and I could go for some relaxation." Said Gwen as Hank came over to them.

"Hey there Hank." Said Gwen as she went up and hugged Hank.

"Ah Gwen so good to see you again." Said Hank as he gave her a great big hug.

"Great to see you again to Hank." Gwen told him.

"Kurt!" Gwen cried out as she then ran over and gave Kurt a great big hug.

"I'm especially happy to see you again." She told him.

"It's great to see you again Gwen. I can't believe how grown up you've become." He told her.

"Yeah well, you'd be surprised with all that I've gone through that's made me grown up." She told him with a smile and her face blushing.

Then Rogue and Forge came out from the kitchen and noticed Gwen hugging Kurt.

"Hey Gwen!" Rogue cried out as she and Forge walked over to her.

"Oh my gosh Rogue! Forge!" Gwen cried out in shock as she then ran over and hugged the two of them.

"Hey there kiddo, great to see you after a year." Rogue told her as she patted Gwen on the back.

"Gwen, wow, you look great." Said Forge

"Thanks Forge, thanks Rogue." Gwen told them before breaking the hug.

Then Logan enters the room the same time as Emma Frost comes into the room. When Gwen saw Emma, she let go of Forge and Rogue and then started to walk over to her.

"Ah, you must be Gwen. Hello there, I'm Emma Frost telekinesis, and the newest member of The X-Men." She started holding her hand out for Gwen to shake.

"Um...okay then um...hi there." Said Gwen as she shook Frost's hand.

"See you've just met Frost." Said Logan who came up and stood by Hank.

"Yeah, so um...your a telekinesis? Just like Professor Xavier and my Aunt Jean?" Gwen asked her.

"That's correct Gwen, and I'm the one who found Professor Xavier." Emma told her.

"Okay well, if you found the Professor, then were is my Aunt Jean?" Gwen asked her.

"I'm not sure Gwen, but I'm doing the best I can to find her." Emma told her.

Scott then came up to Gwen and put his hand onto her shoulder. Gwen then turned her head and looked at him. Then she hugged him just as tears were coming down from her eyes.

"I know Gwen, I going to be okay sweetie, it's going to be okay." Scott told her as he rubbed her back.

"I just hope she's okay Uncle Scott." Gwen told him.

"Me to honey, me to." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

**(Meanwhile back on Total Drama Action)**

The remaining 14 contestants were having dinner. It was the leftover mystery meat, but this time, it had an extra secret ingredient in it. A secret ingredient that involved Owen screaming for water and then drinking the water from the kitchen sink. I mean, fire was almost coming out of his mouth, and his face turned completely red. He then ran around screaming as if he was going to die or if the world was about to end.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Owen cried out waving his arms in the air.

"Water!! Water!! Water!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried out before Duncan opened up Owen's mouth and then put his chocolate pudding into it.

"Oh...oh sweet, sweet relief. Aw...thanks Duncan, I needed that." Said Owen as he thanked Duncan and licked his mouth clean from the remaining pudding on his face.

"Yeah no problem Owen." Said Duncan as he walked back over to Courtney and the two of them began to talk.

While those two were talking, everyone else was doing other things. Leshawna and Harold were talking about their relationship that they were trying to work out; Bridgette and Geoff were kissing a bit while talking; Heather was making a new wig for herself; Lindsey and Beth were talking about girl stuff; Justin was checking himself out in his mirror; DJ was helping Chief in the kitchen with tomorrows breakfast; Owen sat back down next to Izzy and the two of them were sharing more of that mystery meat; and Trent, well he wasn't do so well.

Let's just say that he could do better. He was having a hard time with what occurred yesterday and that morning before Gwen left. He was feeling really guilty and terrible with what occurred yesterday. He'd messed up on a whole new level of messes.

"_Man why did I have to do it? Why did I have to go and spy on my girl? I'm such a screw-up!" _Trent thought to himself as he then began to hit himself in the face with his hand.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" He said to himself as he kept on hitting himself.

"She's never going to forgive me now. Not even if I tried to explain to her why I did what I did, she'd never want to listen to me." Trent told himself.

"I'm such a jerk. Man, this is worse then the time she caught me kissing Heather." Trent told himself.

Just then, Chris came into the tent holding a cell phone in his hand. He walked over to Trent and had this to say.

"Yo Trent, there's a phone call for you." Said Chris as Trent took the phone from him before Chris walked out of the tent.

"Oh and don't break that phone okay?" Said Chris who popped his head into the tent before smiling and then leaving once again.

Once Chris was gone, Trent put the phone to his ear, and then answered the call.

"Um...Hello? Who is this?" He asked.

"Hello is this Trent, one of Gwen's friends?" Asked a mysterious voice on the other end of the phone.

"Uh...Yes." Trent responded.

"Hello Trent my name's Logan. I'm a friend of Gwen's and kind of like an Uncle to her." He told him.

"Um...okay then uh...what can I do for you Logan?" Trent asked him.

"Trent, I want to talk to you about something really important." Logan started.

"Um...sure thing Logan. What is it though?" Asked Trent.

"Listen, Gwen told me and Scott all about what happened yesterday." He started.

"Oh..." Was all Trent could say.

"Yeah look kid, Gwen was kind of mad, but she was also concerned about you and her other friends. She's also upset about her Aunt Jean's disappearance. Look I'm not saying that you're a bad kid or anything, but what you've now learned about The X-Men has to be kept secret." Logan explained to Trent.

"Why does it have to be kept a secret? Does this have anything to do with The MRD?" Trent asked him.

"Yeah it does. Look if anybody else found out about us, then we'd have a problem. You've got to understand, we're the good guys, and we also only want what's best for Gwen. Plus, I'd like it if you only told people who you think would understand and keep this a secret. Otherwise, just keep it to yourself. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Trent?" Logan explained to him.

"I guess I understand, but what about Gwen?" Said Trent to Logan.

"Gwen's going to be fine, but maybe you might want to think about apologizing to her about what you did yesterday." Logan suggested to him.

"Yeah...I guess you've got me there Logan." Trent told him while rubbing the back of his head.

"Just think about it and when you're ready, just call okay?" Logan told him.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks Logan, and I'm going to think long and hard about what you've told me." Trent told him.

"Okay kid, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Other then that, just remember what I've told you." Logan told him.

"Right, thanks for that Logan." Trent told him.

"Sure thing, and goodbye." Said Logan.

"Goodbye Logan." Said Trent.

Then Trent hung up and closed the cell phone.

**End of chapter 2**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Please review and thank you! :)**


	3. Idea

**Total Drama Mutants**

**Idea**

**Chapter 3**

**(Total Drama Action/Boy's Trailer)**

Trent had gone into the guys trailer and onto his bed. He needed to think about what Logan had told him back on the phone. There was so much happening and going on that he had to get everything straight and into his head properly. He wanted to say sorry to Gwen so much, but on the other hand, he wanted to tell everyone about The X-Men if Harold, Duncan, and Owen didn't do it yet. What was he to do? Just yell out to the whole world that his girlfriends Uncle and his friends are all mutants? No, no he couldn't do that. That would probably put all of their lives in danger. Not to mention make Gwen hate him more than ever. So much to do and think about with so much time to use up and waste. What to do, what to do? Perhaps he should tell the others about what he'd learned.

Trent also wondered how Gwen was doing at this very moment. He wanted to say sorr to her more then ever. Yet, something was keeping him from doing it. Although he wanted to, something was preventing him from doing it.

"Aw man, what's wrong with me? Why can't I call her and tell her how sorry I am?" Trent asked himself as he plopped his face into his pillow.

**(Confession Camera/ Trent)**

_"I can't tell you how guilty I'm feeling right now." Started Trent._

_"Do I feel bad for what I did? Yes."_

_"Do I feel really, really guilty for what I did? Yes."_

_"Do I want to apologize for what I did? Yes." _

_"Why I'm not doing it right now, I have no idea." Explained Trent._

**(Confession Over)**

Just then, Geoff; DJ; Owen; Duncan; and Harold came into the trailer. They saw Trent looking kind of upset and stressed out. DJ walked up to him and shock Trent's shoulder gently.

"Yo Trent are you okay man?" DJ asked him.

"No." Said Trent as he lifted up his face and head from the pillow.

"Dude, you look terrible, what happened?" Geoff asked and told him.

"Uh...you really want to know?" Trent asked them.

"Come on we're your friends you can tell us anything." DJ told him.

**(Confession Camera/DJ)**

"_When I noticed that something was bugging trent, I wanted to help him."_

_"The dude's like a brother to me and so i want to help him and always be there for him." Explained DJ._

**(Confession Over)**

**(Confession Camera/Duncan)**

_"There was like something seriously wrong with Trent."_

_"Not sure what it was, but I think it might have been about The X-Men harold mensioned." Explained Duncan._

**(Confession Over)**

As Trent got up and off of his bed, he walked over to the door, closed it, and then locked it up.

"I want to tell you guys in private first before we or you go out and tell the girls about what I'm going to tell you." Explained Trent to the guys.

"What about Justin? He's still in the bathroom checking out his own reflection and shouldn't he hear what you've got to say?" Harold told Trent.

"Uh...we can tell him later." Trent told Harold.

"Now listen you guys, what I'm about to tell you is really secretive and important." Trent started.

"Well then, could you spit it out already?" Duncan asked him.

"Fine." Said Trent as he rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"Remember when Chris came and gave me his cell phone because someone wanted to talk to me?" Trent started.

"Yeah." Said Owen.

"Yeah dude." Said Geoff lifting his hat up a bit..

"Of course." Said DJ.

"Absolutely." Said Harold nodding his head up and down.

"Sure Trent, whatever." Said Duncan.

"Well, he was a friend of Gwen's Uncle Scott, and...it was true. It was all true." Trent told them.

"Uh...what exactly was true?" Owen asked him while scratching his head.

"What Harold said yesterday about The X-Men. Gwen's Uncle is apart of that team and that guy who talked to me was Logan. He's the leader of The X-Men and he did alot of talking to me about The X-Men and either telling you guys or keeping it a secret. We've got to watch our backs and be careful. These MRD guys could find them if we tell anyone who'd blow their secret." Trent explained to the guys.

"Wow." Said DJ.

"Double wow bro." Said Geoff.

**(Confession Camera/Geoff)**

_"Dude, X-Men? MRD? Crazy stuff huh?" Said Geoff._

**(Confession Over)**

"Sweet peach cobbler strawberry and cream pie." Said Owen in shock.

"Huh, so Harold was right about that information he gave and told us yesterday?" Duncan said while trying to put the pieces together.

"Cool, I was right. Yes." Said Harold shooting his arms up and down with his hands made in fists while cheering himself on.

"Okay Harold you can stop now." Duncan told him as he grabbed his shoulders and calmed his down.

"Yeah so listen you guys, we've got to be careful with who we tell. I don't want anyone who finds out about this to go telling others and then possible the MRD." Trent told the guys while checking out the windows to make sure the coast was all clear.

"This is a real major case a secret so we can't no, we won't tell Chris or Chief." Said Trent.

"Oh yeah, we can't let them know." Said DJ.

"Yeah, Chris will probably get some crazy idea and then try to make a fortune by using the X-Men." Duncan told them.

"I say we need to meet in secret so that we can organize a meeting of some sort." Harold suggested to the guys.

"What for genius?" Duncan asked him.

**(Confession Camera/Harold)**

_"Duncan just doesn't seem to understand what I'm capable of doing and my personal talent for ideas." Explained Harold._

**(Confession Over)**

"Duh, so that we can try and sneak out and go see Gwen and he cool friends and family." Harold told him.

"You know something, genius here may actually have something here." Duncan told the guys while rubbing his chin.

"I don't know, won't we get caught and in major trouble or something?" DJ asked the guys.

"Maybe, but I've got to show and let Gwen know how much she means to me." Trent told him.

"Dude that's got to be the most generous and coolest thing I've ever heard." Geoff told him with a pat on his shoulder.

"You've got guts man, and I really like it." Duncan told him.

"I say we go for it!" Harold cried out with an arm raised up in the air.

"I'm all gold for that you guys!" Cried out Owen.

"I'm still not so sure about this, but if this is for both adventure and love, then count me in." DJ told them.

"Aw man, thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without your support and help on this." Trent told them.

"Hey, that's what we're here for." Harold told him.

"Dudes, how are we going to tell the girls about all of this?" Geoff asked them.

"Don't worry, we'll tell them, but it'll have to be in secret. Somewhere were we can do it in private." Trent began to tell them.

Meanwhile, someone was listening on their conversation from behind the door on the outside.

"Hmm...mutants, MRD, X-Men, secret meeting? Something's up in there, something that'll mean big time for me if I let Chris know." Said a voice of a dark figure who then ran off to tell Chris what they heard.

**Uh oh who could have heard what was going on?**

**Who'd want to give away The X-Men?**

**Will Trent and the others find out and put a stop to it?**

**Or will it be to late?**

**Tune in to the next chapter to find out, and...**

**Why not give me your reviews and guesses on who you think is going to tell Chris and who was easdropping on the guys?**

**Just a thought, but pretty please?**

**Thank you!**


	4. Feeling at Home

**Total Drama Mutants**

**Feeling at Home**

**Chapter 4**

**(The Xavier Institute)**

Now that Gwen was finally back at the Xavier Institute, she felt like she was once again at home. A home amongst old friends, and family. She soon got settled into her bedroom where she'd be staying. Her room was medium-sized; the walls were painted a dark blue color; fine trimmings on the top and bottom; a queen sized bed with black covers and dark purple pillows on it; a dresser made of fine wood; a door that was a closet; another door leading into a bathroom; a nightstand with pictures of Gwen and The X-Men on them from last year; a desk with a black lamp; papers; pencils; and art stuff on it for Gwen to draw on; another dresser; and a door leading out onto a balcony.

"How do you like your room Gwen?" Kitty asked her as she helped bring in Gwen's stuff.

"It's great Kitty! I really like it." Gwen told her.

"Glad you do Gwen, but you can thank your Uncle Scott. He knows that you're a goth and so I helped him put together your bedroom." Kitty told her.

"Awsome Kitty thanks!" Said Gwen who hugged Kitty.

The two friends hugged each other until Logan and Scott entered the room.

"Well there's something I don't get to see often." Said Scott as the girls then stopped hugging each other and looked at Logan and Scott with smiles on their faces.

"Very funny Scott." Said Kitty with her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for the awsome bedroom Uncle Scott." Said Gwen as she ran up and hugged Scott who returned the hug to her.

"Anything for you Gwen, anything for you." Scott told her.

"Listen Gwen, when you're done hugging Scott I need to talk to you." Logan told her as he walked out of the room.

"Better go and see what Logan wants Gwen." Scott told her as he then let her go.

"I guess so. I'll be right back." Gwen told him as she left the room to find Logan and see what he wanted.

Gwen found Logan in his bedroom sitting on his bed waiting for her.

"Um...you wanted to see me Logan?" Asked Gwen.

"Yeah kid, come on in." Said Logan and in came Gwen.

Gwen sat down onto the bed next to Logan.

"Listen kid I wanted to talk to you about something that's kind of important." Logan told her.

"Yeah Logan what is it?" She asked him.

"Listen kid, I did something that you might get mad at me about, but it's important that you know." Logan started to tell her.

"Okay? Um...what is it?" Asked Gwen.

Before Logan began, he took a deep breathe in and let it out. Then, he let out the music.

"Gwen, I called your boyfriend Trent and had a long talk with him." Logan told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked raising an eyebrow up.

"I called, talked, and discussed somethings with that Trent guy of yours." He told her.

"About what Logan?" Gwen asked.

"It was about what he learned and what you told Scott and I." Logan told her.

"Oh boy." Said Gwen who rolled her eyes and then put her hands onto her head.

"Look Gwen I know this is kind of something that you didn't want to hear and all, but look Trent feels sorry for what he's done and he wants to apologize to you." Logan told her.

"Really Logan...if he's sorry then why doesn't he call and apologize to me right now?" Asked Gwen.

"Well...maybe he just needs some time to think about how he's going to apologize to you." Said Logan.

"Yeah sure, okay then Logan." Said Gwen sounding annoyed.

"Come on Gwen, I think he's really trying to make it up to you." Logan told her.

"I don't know Logan, Trent can sometimes be a little...wried." She told him while laughing a little bit.

"You really like this guy huh?" He asked.

"More than anything in the world Logan." Said Gwen with a smile on her face.

Logan then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on now, I'm sure he'll call to apologize soon enough. If not, then maybe he's going to apologize in another way." Logan told her.

"Sometimes I don't understand him Logan. Sometimes Trent just makes me want to scream to the top of my lungs." She told him.

"Look Gwen, you've got to understand, some guys can be jerks, and you should know that. What he did was wrong yeah, but you still love him don't you?" He questioned her.

"Well...yeah. I do still love him." She answered back.

"Then just wait, and he'll come to his sences." Logan told her.

"I guess you're right Logan. Then again you always knew what you were talking about and what to do in situations." She told him with a smile on her face.

"He's a good kid Gwen, just wait and he'll apologize." Said Logan before patting her on the shoulder and then letting her go back to her room.

Before Gwen left the room, she turned and looked at Logan and told him this.

"Hey Logan." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem kid, no problem." He told her with a smile as Gwen left the room.

**(The Next Morning)**

The sun shined into the bedroom that Gwen slept in. The sun rays moved through the bedroom and up into Gwen's face. She slowly blinked a few times before turning around to get out of the sun. She groaned a bit because morning had come to fast for her. Gwen then groaned once more before deciding to finally get out of bed that morning. She lifted herself up and then jumped out of bed like a child on Christmas morning.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I slept this good without a wake up call." She said to herself as she stretched her arms and then headed into the bathroom to wash up.

She washed her face, brushed her hair, and then took a nice hot shower.

"Oh yeah, this feels really good." She said to herself as the hot water hit her body.

Whenever she wanted to take a shower, she'd have to wait in line and by then most of the hot water would be gone. She took a long time in the shower, but that was because she wanted to enjoy the moment. Some time later, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?!" Called Gwen.

"It's me Gwen!" Called a voice.

"Oh, morning Uncle Scott!" Called back Gwen.

"Morning Gwen, are you almost done in the shower?!" He called.

"Just about!" She replied.

"Okay just finish up and then come downstairs for breakfast honey!" Scott told her.

"Okay Uncle Scott will do!" She replied.

A little while later, she turned off the shower, got out and wrapped a towel around her body. Gwen the dried her hair and thenwent to go and get into some clean, dry clothes. She went through the drawers to find something that was suitable for her and her taste.

"So many clothes and yet only one me." Gwen said to herself.

She looked long and hard in her drawers until she finally found some clothes to her liking. A pair of black pants, a short-sleeved shirt that was dark blue, and a sweat jacket to go with it.

"Perfect fit." She said while finishing getting dressed.

Once she was done, Gwen headed downstairs for breakfast. She walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. On her way, she bumped into Forge.

"Oh sorry about that Forge." Said Gwen.

"Oh no trouble Gwen I wasn't looking." He told her while picking up a few tools.

"Hey Forge, what's with all of the tools?" Asked Gwen.

"Oh theses, I'm building something that's top secret and just for you Gwen." He told her.

"Really now? Could you maybe give me a hint on what it might be?" She asked.

"Nope sorry Gwen, but you've got to wait until I'm all finished with it." He told her.

"Aw Forge, come on." She said.

"Nope." He said with his hand out in front of her.

"Until I'm done with it, no buts about it." He said and then walked away.

"_Well then, I guess I'll just have to wait until then. Or do I know?" _Gwen thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

**(Meanwhile/The set of Total Drama Action)**

Everyone was eating their morning breakfast and trying to relax and enjoy their time before their newest challenge. Everyone that is, except for Trent. Trent was still trying to think of a plan on how to get too Gwen and to find out where she was. The guys walked over and sat at the table where Trent sat to give him some company.

**(Confession Camera/DJ)**

_"I don't know man, I-I just think Trent's been really taking this whole thing with Gwen and the easedropping thing to much."_

_I don't want to be rude or anything, but..."_

_"I just think that maybe this whole plan to go to Gwen is kind of dangerous." Explained DJ._

**(Confession Over)**

"Hey Trent." Said DJ.

"What up Trent?" Said Geoff.

"Hey." Said Duncan.

"Good morning Trent!" Owen cried out happily.

"Hey Trent, how's it going?" Said Harold.

"Fine." Replied Trent while playing with his food.

"Aw cheer up Trent, maybe Gwen feels the same way as you do right now." Said Owen who grabbed Trent and then hugged him tight.

"O-Owen...c-c-can't...c-c-can't...c-c-can't breathe." Trent tried to say.

"Oopes, sorry." Said Owen who let him go quickly.

"You know Trent, maybe we need to plan our strategie on how to tell the girls this and then get out there to find Gwen." Harold told him.

"I don't know Harold. As far as I'm concerned, we need to quickly tell the girls and then figure out what to do next." DJ told him.

"I say we just tell the girls and then crash out of here." Said Duncan while looking at his fingers.

**(Confession Camera/Geoff)**

_"Duncan did make a good point about just telling the girls about The X-Men."_

_"We should just get it over with and spill the beans."_

_"We should all just be honest with our women and tell them the truth."_

_"Even if it does sound a bit crazy." Explained Geoff._

**(Confession Over)**

**(Confession Camera/Owen)**

_"As much as I want to tell the girls about this whole secret thing, I'm a bit nervous."_

_"What if I sing like a canary whenever I see one of the girls?"_

_"What if I gas it out everything and become a stinker?"_

_"What if I mess up everything for us?" _

_"Especially for Trent?"_

_"What if Chris finds out about what we're going to do?"_

_"I can't take this kind of pressure!"_

_"I'm freaking out here man!" _

_"Mommy!!!!" Cried out Owen in terror._

**(Confession Over)**

"Okay listen up you guys." Started Trent to the guys.

"This is it now, because we're going to tell the girls and Justin if we can ever find him about our plan. We need to make sure that Chris and Chef don't find out about what we're going to be doing. We need to prepare for the great escape with all of our skills and talents that we've got. We've got to get out of here and some how get to New York. Okay, how much money do you guys have?" Trent told them.

Then the guys went through their pockets in search of money.

"Um...I've got about $10.12 on me." Said DJ to Trent.

"I have $9.95 on me." Said Harold counting his money.

"No wait, make that $10.08." Said Harold.

"Dude, I've got about $14.47 in my pocket. Wait, wait, I found an extra $5.00's." Geoff told them.

"Um...aw I only have $5.28 on me, sorry." Said Owen sounding depressed.

"Huh, well I have a total of $272.45 on me." Said Duncan sounding impressed.

"Wow, how did you get all of that money Duncan?" Trent asked him sounding shocked.

"Oh, I swiped it from Chris's wallet, and I also took his credit card." Said Duncan who held out a credit card for the guys to see.

"Aw sweet, this is awsome!" Cried out Owen.

"Aw man, I-I don't know about this now you guys. What if Chris finds out that he's missing his credit card and money?" DJ asked sounding scared and nervous.

"Don't sweat it DJ, he'll never know what with the fake cash I swipped it with." Said Duncan sounding relaxed and happy.

"Okay...I'm not even going to ask how you did that, but...okay then." Said Trent who rolled his eyes and then went back down to business.

"Anyway...with all of the money we have and that credit card Duncan swipped, that should be enough to get us fourteen tickets too New York right?" Asked Trent.

"Actually Trent according to my calculations, all of our money put together not counting the credit card is a total of $312.27." Explained Harold holding out his calculator to the guys so they could see.

"Okay, so if we use the credit card to pay for the tickets and the money for when we go too New York, then we should be all set. Although just to be on the safe side, we'll see how much money the girls have, combind their money with ours, and maybe sneak some snacks along the trip. Oh and, we need to get out of here when Chris and Chef are asleep so that way that don't know that we're gone until it's to late." Explained Trent to the guys.

The boys agreed and then looked over to where the girls were.

"We've got to tell them now while Chris isn't here." Said Trent.

"Okay, but what if they don't believe us?" Asked DJ.

"Yeah well, I was surprised that you guys even believed me." Said Trent rolling his eyes again.

"He's got a point there." Said Geoff.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Geoff asked the guys.

At first they all had to think about that. Then, Trent decided to just walk right up to the girls and then get their attention.

"Okay ladies listen up!" Cried out Trent making the girls all look at him.

"Listen up!" He cried out.

"Uh you already said that." Said Heather.

"Oh...uh well just listen up okay?" He asked.

"Why should we?" Heather asked him with her arms crossed together.

"Oh Heather just let the boy talk. Go ahead Trent." Said Leshawna with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Said Trent.

"Okay...um...welll...how do I put this? Um...I need your help." He said to the girls.

"What kind of help Trent?" Asked Bridgette.

"Is it bad?" Asked Beth.

"Oh, oh, does it have anything to do with kittens?" Asked Lindsey.

**(Confession Camera/Heather)**

_"I sware sometimes Lindsey can be such a moron."_

_"I mean kittens? Really now?" Said Heather._

**(Confession Over)**

"Uh...no." Said Trent.

"No, look what I'm about to tell all of you is going to be unbelieveable." He started.

"Oh please, what could it possibly be that we wouldn't believe?" Asked Heather.

"Oh, I bet you it has something to do with aliens." Said Izzy who then went under the table.

"No it's not that either." Said Trent.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Gwen now would it Trent?" Asked Courtney.

"Uh..." Started Trent.

"Yeah, I thought so." Said Courtney.

"Um...well look uh..." Started Trent who then got interrupted by Duncan who then came up to his side.

"Listen girls, what Trent is trying to say here is that it does involve Gwen, and it's now going to involve all of us. If you don't believe me when I say this, then it's your lose." Duncan explained to the girls.

**(Confession Camera/Trent)**

_"When Duncan came up by me and then started talking to the girls, deep down inside of me, I was freaking out."_

_"I know I told the guys that we should tell the girls about the whole X-Men thing, but..."_

_"I don't know, I just don't know if they'll believe us or just laugh and think we're joking and fooling around."_

_"Maybe this whole thing was a huge mistake." Said Trent._

**(Confession Over)**

"Duncan I'm starting to have second thoughts about all of this." Trent whispered to Duncan.

"Cool it Trent, I know what I'm doing here." Duncan whispered back to him.

"Okay ladies, the thing is that Gwen's Uncle happens to be a part of a team know as The X-Men who are mutants that help to protect and save the world and other mutants. Then there's their arch enemy Magneto who can control metal because he's a powerful mutant who created an island called Genosha for all mutants to live at. Then there's Senator Kelly who only wants to capture all mutants and lock them up because he believe's mutants are a threat and should be locked up behind bars. Now if you've heard of a place called The Xavier School for Gifted Children, well that's where mutants can go and learn to control there powers. Charles Xavier who's also a mutant is in a coma while Gwen's Aunt Jean is missing. Other then that, we need your help because we're all going to escape from here and go too New York and find Gwen and The X-Men. So what do you say you guys? Are you in, or out?" Explained Duncan to the girls who then looked at him in shock and their mouths wide open.

The girls looked at the boys in shock, and the boys looked at the girls in confussion.

"I'm thinking Duncan laid out way to much information on them." Harold whispered to DJ.

"I think you're right about that." DJ whispered back to him.

As the girls looked at Trent and Duncan in shock, Chris came into the tent looking really angry.

"Attention campers!" He cried out and then everyone turned around and looked at him.

"I have an important anouncemnet to make! Due to some crazy story that I was told about involving mutants, MRD, a fantacy place, X-Men, and Gwen's Uncle, today's challenge will be canceled! Instead, you'll all be sent to your trailers and await until further notice on what will occur!" Chris told everyone.

"Now finish eatting and then leave for your trailers! That's all for now, now hurry up I don't have all day!" He said before leaving the tent leaving everyone in more shock.

At first everybody was quiet and didn't speak. They all stared at where Chris left the tent. Finally, DJ decided to speak up and break the silence.

"Wait a minute!" He cried out.

"How did Chris find out about some of what Trent told us? Only we knew about that and then the girls found out about it because Duncan just told them." Questioned DJ.

"Somebody must have found out and told Chris about it." Said Trent.

"Yeah, but he thinks it's all a fake so that means we're still in the clear until he finds out that it's all real." Explained Harold.

"Somebody must have overheard you talking last night Trent and told Chris about what he or she heard." Said DJ.

"Yeah, but the only question now is who told Chris?" Asked Geoff.

**(Confession Camera/Trent)**

_"As releaved as I was to know that Chris thought everything about The X-Men and everything else was a fake, I still wasn't happy."_

_"Somebody found out and decided to sell us out." _

_"I knew that I needed answers and I had to find out."_

_Well...the guys and I had to find out." Explained Trent rubbing the back of his head._

**(Confession Over)**

"Okay everyone listen up!" Cried out Trent who rose up his arms and got everyone's attention.

"Somebody in here found out last night about The X-Men and decided to sell us out!" He started.

"Now we are not leaving until I find out who did it!" He cried out in anger.

"Um...Trent." Said Beth.

"What Beth?" He asked.

"Um...well...we're not all here. I mean, where's Justin?" She asked him.

Before Trent could respond to that, he drew a blank. Beth was right, he hadn't seen Justin since yesterday morning.

"Beth's right, if Justin's not here." Harold started to say until Owen came in.

"Oh, and if Chris found out about The X-Men." Said Owen and then came in Geoff.

"But if he thinks it's all a fake." Said Geoff and then Bridgette jumped in.

"Then if Justin wasn't with you guys and if we didn't know." She said before Beth jumped in.

"Then Justin found out and heard what you guys said, and then he told Chris about these X-Men guys to try to sell them out." She told them.

"That's got to be it!" Cried out Trent.

"Nice work you guys! Now there's just a few things left to do." He began.

"Make a movie about kittens that can tap dance and sell it off of the computer?" Asked Lindsey and everyone looked at her in confussion.

**(Confession Camera/Beth)**

_"Even though Lindsey's my best friend, and a nice person, I think something might be wrong with her."_

_"I don't know what, but i think she's either got a huge imagination, or...brain trouble. Maybe it's both." Said Beth._

**(Confession Over)**

**(Confession Camera/Izzy)**

_"This is all really exciting!"_

_"The thrill!"_

_"The drama!" _

_"The excitement!"_

_"This is totally awsome!" Cried out Izzy._

**(Confession Over)**

**(Confession Camera/Heather)**

_"I honestly don't know what it is, but there's something major wrong with Lindsey."_

_"I'm going to be honest for once and tell you all that she's a complete moron!" Cried out Heather._

**(Confession Over)**

"Lindsey that's not even close to what we've got to do." Said Trent.

"No, what has to be done is to gather up some of our things; put together all of our money; bring snacks; make sure we don't leave anything important; find something that'll get us all out of here and too an airport; kick Justin's butt; and then we're all going to get out of here. Tonight!" Explained Trent.

"I'm all up for that." Said Duncan.

"Now wait a minute!" Cried out Courtney who walked up too Trent.

"Trent this is kind of extreme and crazy don't you think? We'll not only get in serious trouble, but we'll also be put into serious hot water with Chris and Chef." She told him.

"Are you really sure about doing this?" She asked him with her hands on her first Trent was silent, but then after a while of thinking, he had an answer.

"Courtney, I've got to do this, and I've got to do it fro Gwen. If I don't, then I can't prove to her that I really love her. She means the world to me and I want to prove that to her, and I'm going to do it one way or another. No matter what the cause, no matter what the punishment may be, and no matter what happens, I'll prove to Gwen that I love her more then anything. I'll prove to her that I'm sorry and that nothing's going to stop me from doing it. Nobody and nothing will stop me from apologizing to her." Trent explained to Courtney.

"I see." Said Courtney rubbing her chin and looking at Trent.

"Well Trent, I guess you've got me there. If everyone else is going to do this, then you can count me in." Courtney told him.

"If Courtney's in then so am I!" Cried out Duncan who stood by Courtney.

"Yeah suger, you've got my attention!" Cried out Leshawna.

"I'm with you and Leshawna all the way." Said Harold with enthusium.

"I guess I'm in to." Said Bridgette.

"Yeah! Me and Bridgette are joining the party!" Cried out Geoff who was next to Bridgette cheering.

"Oh, oh, I want to be in it to please." Said Lindsey who waved her arm in the air.

"Yeah then I'll join to." Said Beth with her hand up.

"Oh yeah Izzy is joining in on the mission!" She cried out as she then hid and snuck around under tables.

"Well, I guess as long as we stick together, then nothing that bad could happen. I'll help in anyway I can." Said DJ with confidence in his voice.

"I'm going for it to!" Cheered Owen.

"Uh...fine, I'll help to." Said Heather as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks you guys, thank you for helping and doing this with me. I should be greatful to have great friends like all of you." Explained Trent with a happy look and smile on his face.

**It's finally the end of chapter 4**

**I'm sorry for taking so long**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it and reviews please**

**Thank you**


	5. Trouble A Foot

**Total Drama Mutants**

**Trouble A Foot**

**Chapter 5**

**(The Set of Total Drama Action/Nightfall)**

The day soon passed and the evening was arriving. The big, bright, and shinning sun was now setting beyond the horizon and the moon was arriving into the sky. The sky grew dark, the stars appeared, and crickets began to make noise. Although on the set of Total Drama Action, the lights were on all over the place. Not really sure why though, but it seemed like a good idea to me. More to the point now.

The campers were all gathered around by their trailers awaiting for something. The lights shinned bright above and all around them. Everyone stood in a straight line wondering what was going on. Chef stood in front of them with his back turned on them wearing his military camoflage outfit and dark sunglasses. Everyone not aware of what was going on began to mumble to themselves.

"What's going on here?" Whispered Beth.

"What's going to happen? I'm kind of scared." Whispered Lindsey.

"Why are we standing around with these bright lights shinning on us? This is hurting my sensitive eyes." Whispered Harold holding his hand up in front of his face while looking at the lights.

"Something's up here Trent." Whispered Duncan who leaned in by Trent's ear.

"I think you're right Duncan." Responded Trent back to him.

"Any ideas?" Asked Duncan.

"Not a clue, how about you?" Asked Trent.

"Sorry, but no." Responded Duncan.

"No talking back there!" Chef cried out without turning around to look at them.

"S-S-Sorry Chef!" Cried back Trent who shivered.

"That's Sir Chef to you!" Cried back Chef still not looking back at him.

Then silence was all that could be heard. Or...something like that. Anyway...back to the main point.

Everyone stood in a straight line, they all stayed quiet, and although they wanted to know what was going on, they just remained quiet. Then, Chris came into the picture, but they didn't know it was him because of the bright lights that only showed his shadow. They knew it was him when they heard his voice cry out.

"Yo could somebody turn down the lights?" Cried out Chris.

Next thing you know, the lights aren't so bright and the campers can see much better. There stood Chris before the campers wearing that police uniform and looking really angry at the campers. If you looked closly into his eyes, you could see fire burning in his eyes.

"Campers!" Chris cried out in anger.

"I've called you all here because of this whole 'mutant' business!" He started while walking back and forth sideways.

The campers looked and watched him in horror. Chills ran all over their bodies, their hearts were racing with speed, some of them could hardly breathe, while others were sweating and starting to shake.

"Now then, you may not all know this, but a certian 'someone' here thought it would be funny to try and convince me to go out hunting for 'mutants' and then hand them over for a good profit."

"This certian 'someone' who told me about these 'mutants' has also told me that there are others who are informed about this!" Cried out Chris stopping and looking at some of the campers while using quotations with the words 'mutants' and 'someone'.

"Now I don't know much about these 'mutants', but what I do know is that you were going to try and escape from this place! Weren't you?" Chris cried out in anger.

**(Confession Camera/Trent)**

_"Okay I've never seen Chris this angry before."_

_"I mean with Chef yes, but Chris..."_

_"Aw man he's freaking me out and I mean he's mad and crazy more than Heather."_

_"But how did he know what we were up to?" Said Trent._

**(Confession Over)**

**(Confession Camera/Harold)**

_"Chris was like a mad psyco path or some durange freak-a-zoid who's lost his mind."_

_"I can totally understand Chef, but Chris..."_

_"Well...that's sort of a different story." Said Harold._

**(Confession Over)**

**(Confession Camera/Beth)**

_"Chris was like really scary and mean."_

_"He was like a regular guy who just released a monster inside of him to come out and scare all of us." _

_"Oh...it's just like in this movie i once saw were this hot guy transforms into a ferorsous werewolf when the moon was full." Said Beth._

**(Confession Over)**

**(Confession Camera/Lindsey)**

_"I just wanted to cry."_

_"Chris was being such a bully and a meanie that..."_

_"That..."_

_"That..."_

_"WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!" Cried out Lindsey._

**(Confession Over)**

"And so..." Started Chris again.

"Due to these curcumstances, I've decided that all of you are going to be put on...**TOTAL LOCKDOWN!**" Chris cried out.

That made everyone jump up in startle and cry out in shock.

"What? We're being put on total lockdown all because of something Justin said that's fake?" Cried out Heather covering up what Trent told them at breakfast.

"Look I don't care if it's real or not, and we're not pulling the blame on anyone here! But nobody! And I mean nobody! Is leaving this place unless I say so!" Chris yelled at Heather all up in her face in anger.

His yelling really freaked her out and made Heather jump up and grab a hold of Owen who was standing next to her.

**(Confession Camera/Heather)**

_"For the record, maybe telling Chris what I said wasn't the best idea ever."_

_"But come on, he was being such a jerk." Said Heather._

**(Confession Over)**

"B-But Chris...isn't this a bit...extream?" Asked DJ rasing his hand and shaking while doing it.

Chris then looked at him and then walked over to him. This was freaking DJ out because he didn't want to get yelled at like Heather who was still shaking while holding onto Owen. I don't think she even cared that she was hugging him. She was just really freaked out at the moment. When DJ got to DJ, he stared deep into DJ's eyes and leaned in close into his face.

"Are you questioning my athorites DJ?" He asked him.

"Uh...I-I uh...uh n-no Chris I uh...I didn't mean...w-what I ment was that uh..." DJ tried to say while looking at the others in search of help.

But the others just looked away and struggled. They wanted to help him, but they were freaked out with how Chris was acting and behaving at the moment.

"Now you listen and you listen good." Chris started at DJ.

"I don't want to hear another peep out of you unless I say so. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He asked DJ.

That last sentence really scared DJ making him scream, cry, shack, and hold onto Izzy in fear.

**(Confession Camera/DJ)**

_"I understand that everyone was scared at the moment at Chris."_

_"But I really needed some help at that moment."_

_"I mean I didn't mean to get Chris upset, I was just curious that's all."_

_"How's was I suppose to know that he'd get like that?" _

_"He's more scary then Chef, but at least Chef is a bit nicer then Cris was acting at that moment." Said DJ._

**(Confession Over)**

"Now listen up! All of you! I don't want to hear you talk unless I say you can! I don't want anyone out of their trailers unless I say so! I don't want anyone to set foot off of these perimiters unless I say so! Chef will be on guard duty, and nobody is going get out of this place...**UNLESS...I...SAY...SO! **Do I make myself clear to all of you?" Chris cried out in anger towards the terriffied campers.

"I said...**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR TO ALL OF YOU?**" Chris cried out again sounding really annoyed and angry.

"Yes Chris!" They all cried out.

"Good! Now all of you to your trailers now!" He cried out.

"Except for Justin who I want to talk to!" Chris cried out and Chef went over and grabbed Justin dragging him away from the other campers.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch it I bruise easily!" Said Justin to Chef who wasn't listening.

Then everyone went running off going this way and that way and crashing into each other while scurring off into their trailers. Soon in a matter of minutes everyone was in their trailers with the front doors and windows locked tight. Chef made sure of that so that nobody could escape. Everyone was totally freaked out and trying to relax. In the guys trailer, Trent was pacing back and forth in the trailer trying to come up with a plan.

"Guys we've got to get out of here and to New York." Trent told the guys.

"How are we going to get out of here when we're trapped in here with no way out?" Asked DJ.

"Yeah, Chris and Chef got the whole place on lockdown? How are we suppose to bust out of here?" Asked Geoff.

**(Confession Camera/Duncan)**

_"When in dought, leave it to the juvie guy to make a jail break."_

_"I know a couple of guys who gave me a few pointers on how to break out of jail."_

_"It's really simple once you put your mind to it."_

_"Trust me, I have a plan." Said Duncan._

**(Confession Over)**

"Hey Trent! I've got a plan!" Cried out Duncan who came up to Trent.

"What is it because we really need to get out of the joint before Justin some how convinces Chris that all that stuff we said is true." Trent told him.

"I say we do a jail break and bust out of here like in the movies." Suggested Harold.

"I was just about to say something like that Harold." Said Duncan to him.

"Okay but even if we can bust out of here, how are we going to get the girls out, get the supplies we need, and get out of this place?" Asked DJ.

"What we need is to some how distract Chef who's on guard duty while the rest of us get the girls and the supplies." Said Trent.

"Yo bro, maybe we should split into teams. One team gets what we need, one team gets the girls, and the other team keeps Chef destracted." Suggested Geoff.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Said DJ.

**(Confession Camera/ DJ)**

_"I still didn't like that we were trying to escape, but man Trent was hurting bad after what happened between him and Gwen."_

_"With that what eles is there to do or say?"_

_"You just can't stop true love."_

_"Especially the one between Trent and Gwen." Said DJ._

**(Confession Over)**

"Okay, so that solves one part of our problem." Said Trent.

"But who's going to do what now?" Asked Owen scratching his head.

"Okay leave this one to me." Said Duncan.

"We'll be put into teams by our talent and skills. DJ and Geoff will distract Chef, Owen and Harold will get the supplies we need, and Trent and I will get the girls. " He started.

"Um, how come I have to get the supplies with Owen?" Asked Harold.

"Because you're the smart guy and Owen's the big guy so the two of you will be able to handle yourselves silly." Said Duncan rolling his eyes.

**(Confession Camera/Harold)**

"_I don't think the others realize what I'm really capable of doing."_

_"I mean I'm smart, strong, and I can handel myself in a fight."_

_"Well...maybe not really, but come on."_

_"Me and Owen going to get the supplies?"_

_"Come on." Said Harold._

**(Confession Over)**

"Well...you promise you'll get Leshawna and the others?" Asked Harold.

"Promise." Said Duncan.

"Okay, then let's do it!" Said Harold with confidence.

And so the guys came together and placed their hands onto top of each other in a circle and thus got ready to begin their epic plan.

**(5 Minutes Later)**

Chef was walking around guarding the trailers with his fists at the ready. Harold was looking out the window and called out to Trent.

"I think now would be a good time Trent!" Said Harold.

"Alright, DJ! Geoff! You guys know what to do." Said Trent pointing at the two of them.

"Alright let's do this thing!" Cried Geoff.

"Okay." Said DJ.

**(Confession Camera/DJ)**

"_Aw man, I was really freaked out with the plan."_

_"I wasn't really sure about going through with it."_

_"But it was for love, and my best friends." Said DJ._

**(Confession Over)**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cried a voice coming from the guys trailer.

"What the?" Said Chef who stopped in his tracks and looked around.

He looked all around in his surroundings before looking right at the guys trailer.

"What is going on?" Said Chef as he stormed straight to the guys trailer.

"He's coming." Said Harold from the window.

"Okay places you guys and ready the decoys." Said Trent.

So Duncan and Owen used a bunch of pillows and blankets to make it look as though they were already in bed asleep. Using the right amount of pillows for each one of them. Then Duncan took out a box of tape recorders and put each one under the blankets and pressed the play button. The tapes played snoring noices.

"Everything's all set." Said Duncan.

"And just in time because here comes Chef." Said Harold.

Chef took out a chain of keys and used one to unlock the door. He opened the door and stepped foot inside of the trailer. All he saw were what looked like a bunch of bodies sleeping in bed, and Geoff and DJ standing and waving at him.

"What was all that rackus I heard?" Asked Chef.

"Uh...like what rackus dude?" Asked Geoff.

"Yeah, what rackus are you talking about Chef?" Asked DJ.

"Don't you two play dumb with me. I know I heard something and I intend to find out what it is, and it's Sir Chef to you!" Explained Chef to Geoff and DJ.

Little did he know that Trent, Harold, Duncan, and Owen were hiding behind the door the whole time. Carefully they made their way outside as quiet as they could without getting Chef's attention. The crept out the dorr, down the steps, and then the four of them departed and went in different directions.

Harold and Owen went straight for the tents, and Trent and Duncan went straight for the girl's trailer.

**(Inside The Girl's Trailer)**

All of the girls were locked inside the trailer just sitting around. Lindsey and Beth were sitting on one of the beds; Izzy was laying down on one of the top bunks; Courtney, Leshawna, and Bridgette were sitting; and Heather was on the floor still working on her wig. The girls were quiet, not a peep came out of any of them. They wanted to get out and help Trent, but how could they? They were trapped and locked up in the trailer.

"Okay you know what, that's it!" Cried Leshawna bagning her fist onto the table and then standing up.

"Are we just going to sit around and let them win? (Them as in Chris and Chef). We can't just let them get away with this. The boys need us, especially Trent, but all we're doing is sitting around like a bunch of lazy blobs!"

"Easy there Leshawna." Said Bridgette as she stood up.

"Look, I know we said we'd help the guys, but how are we going to do it if we're trapped in here?"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Said Izzy waving her hand up in the air.

"Um...yes Izzy?" Asked Bridgette.

"I happen to know of a way for us to escape."

"Oh please." Said Heather rolling her eyes.

"Aw but come on. Its not like we have anything to lose here right?" Said Izzy.

"You know something, in a strange way Izzy's got a point." Said Courtney.

"I mean, what else do we have to lose if we do some how manage to escape from this trailer? What else can Chris and Chef possibly do to us that we haven't had thrown in our faces already? They can give us a lecture, they can yell at us until we cry, and they can even lock us up like caged animals; but there's one thing that they can't take away, and that's our pride. Because together we stand tall, we fight for what's right, and we don't let some big shot guy and some anger management war vet tell us what we can or can't do!"

The girls listened carefully to Courtney's speech before just staring at her in utterly shock. Of course Beth and Lindsey started crying a little after hearing her speech.

"That...was...beautiful!" Cried out Beth as she burst into tears.

"Who knew something like that could mean so much and get to you?" Cried out Lindsey who also burst into tears.

"You know what...you're absolutley right Courtney!" Said Leshawna.

"I bet you the only reason why were locked up in here is because Chris is to chicken because he might think what's going down with us is real. So what better way to keep us from going to discover the truth then by locking us up?"

"Be that as it may be Leshawna, how do you prupose we get out of this mess?" Asked Heather rising up from the floor.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'm sure that if we can't think of a plan, then the boys will get us out of here." She told her.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Asked Beth.

"Uh hear what?" Asked Courtney.

"That sound. That sound that sounds like it's coming from the door."

"Better go and check this out."

So Courtney walked over to the door and put an ear against it. Listening to a sound that sounded like a lock picking sound.

"Interesting." She said.

Moving her ear and body away from the door, Courtney turned her attention to all of the other girls.

"Ladies, I think we're being busted out of here."

"Whoa Who!" Cried Izzy jumping in the air.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get everything ready because we're busting out of here!" Cried Leshawna.

"YEAH!" Cried all the girls as they quickly got everything ready.

Packing, stuffing, and shoving stuff into their bags, the girls got set just as the front door opened. All eyes fell onto the door and who do they find standing there? Why it was none other then Duncan and Trent.

"Yea!" Cried Lindsey.

"Doug and Truman are here to save us!"

"Um...Duncan and Trent Lindsey." Said Beth correcting her.

"What took you so long?" Asked Courtney.

"Hey, hey, hey easy there princess. We were busy forming a full proof escape plan to bust out of this dump. Unlike you, we were busy planning." Duncan told her.

"Oh well excuse me for asking a simple question." She told him.

"Hey, uh less talking and more going please." Said Trent who was behind Duncan.

"Alright, alright keep your pants on nancy." Said Duncan.

"Alright ladies, pack it up and let's move it. Just keep quiet and watch out for Chef who's being kept distracted by DJ and Geoff."

"Alright everyone let's move out." Said Courtney giving the girls a hand signal.

Quietly and one by one, the girls, Duncan, and Trent left the trailer and headed towards the tents. In the tents Owen and Harold were stocking up on food and packing it up. They packed up as much food as they were going to need, but Owen just kept on eatting it as Harold gave it to him to pack. When Harold turned around and saw what Owen was doing, he got upset.

"Owen! What are you doing? We're suppose to be packing food, not eatting it." He told him.

"Sorry Harold, but I can't help it. I'm just a hungry eatting machine." Responded Owen.

"Harold slapped himself on the head and pinched in between his eyebrows.

"Look, you can eat later okay? Right now we have a job to do and we've got to get it done before Chef comes."

"Okay, okay, you're right Harold. I'll try and control myself."

"Thank you."

Then they continued packing food.

Meanwhile for Goeff and DJ, they were starting to drive Chef patiencts over the max. Chef looked like he was getting ready to explode. His eyes twitched, he was clenching his hands into fists, he began to sweat, and you could see his blood vains pop out from all the anger that was building up in him.

"So...you claim that you heard something." Said Geoff.

"And yet we heard nothing." Said DJ.

And that was when Chef blew his top off. He screamed really loud and then yelled at Geoff and DJ.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU TWO! WHAT AM I IN CRAZY TOWN OR SOMETHING? NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THAT NOISE WAS, OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE THE BOTH OF YOU SUFFER AN UNTIMELY PUNISHMENT!" Shouted Chef at the top of his lungs.

That really made Geoff and DJ jump out of their skin.

"Like, take it east bro." Said Geoff.

"Yeah Chef, we'll tell you what that noise was. Honest we will." DJ told him.

"Good." Said Chef looking right in their eyes.

"Now then, are either one of you going to tell me what that noise was, or do I have to make the both of you tell me?"

"Oh yeah, yeah no problem. Uh...DJ tell the good man what that noice was." Said Geoff.

"Oh uh...yeah uh...uh...it was uh...it...was...uh...it was Owen." Said DJ.

"See, Owen's got this bad stomach flu, but we managed to put him to sleep."

"Right Geoff?"

"Oh uh...uh yeah, yeah right bro. Our main man Owen was the cause of the noice." Said Geoff.

"Um hm, a likely story. Would you mind if I went and checked on Owen?" Asked Chef.

And that is when both boys eyes went wide open and they started to shake.

"Oh well uh...you see uh...Owen...isn't here...right now." Said Geoff.

"And how is that possible when the door was locked?" Asked Chef.

"Well uh...see he...uh...left...for...the...bathroom! When you got here, and he's probably still in there because of his stomach virus." Geoff told him.

"I see." Said Chef rubbing his chin.

"And everyone else?"

"They're in bed fast asleep." Said DJ.

Chef was quiet for a while as he began thinking. The boys hoped that he would fall for what they said, but they were both freaking out. Especially DJ who was now twitching like crazy. Then Chef stopped thinking and finally spoke.

"If what you're telling me is true, then I think I'll just check on the other magots for myself." Chef told Geoff and DJ.

"A wait, wait you can't do that man!" Cried Geoff.

"Oh, and why not?" Asked Chef.

"Uh well because...because...because..." Was all Geoff could say because he couldn't comeup with anything.

At that moment DJ couldn't take it anymore. It was to much for him to take. So he screamed out loud, and just ran up and punched Chef right in the face.

**(Confession Camera/DJ)**

_"I just couldn't take it."_

_"I couldn't handle myself."_

_"I wasn't thinking straight when I ran up and punched Chef."_

_"Aw man...I-I just feel awful."_

_"Momma didn't raise me like that."_

_"But...I was just under alot of stress and I don't like keeping secrets from others." Said DJ._

**(Confession Over)**

That punch knocked Chef right onto the ground and knocked him right out. Both DJ and Geoff looked shooked. Geoff was shooked at DJ for what he did, and DJ was shooked for what he did.

"Wow...DJ...bro...what...the...hell?" Said Geoff.

"I-I didn't mean to. I-I just couldn't take it anymore, a-and I wasn't thinking straight." DJ told him.

"Aw man, we've got to bail before Chef wakes up."

"Right. Good idea."

So both boys ran out the door as fast as they could, but that was before they got what they needed to take with them to New York. Back in the tents, everyone was already and just putting the last few things together.

"Aw man, where's DJ and Geoff?" Asked harold who was pacing back and forth.

"Just chill alright? They'll be here. I can feel it." Said Duncan.

"Here they come!" Cried Beth seeing DJ and Geoff run into the tents huffing and puffing.

"What's with you two?" Asked Duncan.

Catching his breathe, Geoff told everyone what had happened. From the distractions, yelling, lies, and then the punch.

"Oh my gosh." Said Bridgette with her hands to her mouth.

"Aw shit." Said Duncan who tried to hold back his laughter.

"Oh boy." Said Leshawna.

"Wow." Said Harold with his jaw dropped down.

"Um guys, as much as we'd love to say different things about what DJ did, we need to get out of here." Said Trent.

"Right! Everybody, follow me! I know where the bus is kept." Said Duncan giving a signal and then heading out with everyody right behind him taking what they needed with them to New York.

**Sorry it took so long**

**But just wait to see how they all escape**

**It'll probably be a short chapter, but I'll make it good**

**Review please**

**Thank you**

**Bye!**


	6. Escape

**Total Drama Mutants**

**Escape**

**Chapter 6**

So if you all may recall, the TDA cast was running while following Duncan. He said that he knew where the bus was kept so that they could all get out of here and head to the airport. Course the first order of business was to ind the bus and then get out of here before Chris, Chef, or anyone else could stop them.

"Ugh, Duncan how much further?" Asked Courtney who ran up next to him.

"Cool your jets princess, not to much further now." He told her.

""Oh...uh...'huff' 'puff' 'huff' 'puff' I-I hope...so." Said Owen from the back who couldn't run much longer.

So everybody just kept on running until they came upon one of the studios. Duncan stopped in front of it, and then everyone else did. Once everyone caught their breathe, Geoff decided to speak up first.

"Yo Duncan, why are we stopping here?" He asked.

"Listen, during one of our challenges I saw Chef driving the tour bus and bringing here. If I'm correct, then it should still be in here." He responded.

"So...how does this help us?" Asked Lindsey.

Duncan just rolled his eyes and had someone else explain to her.

Then he, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Owen, and Harold all helped to lifing up the door so that they could all get inside. The boys had to lift with their legs and push up while the girls stood and watched them. Soon the boys were able to open the door and everybody headed inside. Although when they got in, it was to dark to see, and that was because the door suddenly closed behind them.

"Hey, where's the lightswitch?" Asked DJ.

"It's to dark in here." Said Beth.

"Hey guys, I think I found it!" Shouted Izzy and just like that, the lights came on.

"Alright Izzy!" Cried Owen with joy.

"Hey guys, over here!" Cried Harold.

So everyone ran over to where Harold was. There they saw the tour bus.

"Ugh, finally." Said Heather who was already putting her stuff on the bus.

"Come on, everybody get on the bus!" Shouted Trent.

Soon everybody was on the bus. The Duncan and Trent got on it the front, but just as Duncan was about to get the bus in motion, he couldn't.

"Hey, like what's the hold up up there?" Asked Heather who was getting impatient.

"We don't have the key to star the bus." Trent told her.

"Oh no." Said both Beth and Lindsey.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Bridgette.

Then Harold cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"You know, before Owen and I headed for the kitchen, we went to Chris's office and took a bunch of keys. One of these must get this vehical started." He said.

"Well hand them over so that we can bust out of this hellhole." Said Duncan taking the keys from Harold.

Going through every single key, everyone was getting bored, but then their attention was brought to the door that suddenly opened. A bright light shined into the studio causing everyone to cover their eyes. All they could see where two shadowy figures standing in the center of the light. Once the light dimmed down, they saw that the two shadowy figures happened to be Chris and Chef.

"Uh oh, we've got some unwanted company." Pointed out DJ.

"Well, well, well. I can't turn my back on all of you for less than 30 minutes and you all try to escape." Said Chris.

"Not to mention punch and knock out your warrent." Stated Chef pointing at his black eye.

DJ gluped at that and hide under the seat. Duncan wasn't paying much attention because he was busy trying to get the bus going.

"Now, I'm giving all of you until the count of three to get off of the bus and out of this studio." Said Chris.

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"TWO AND A HALF!"

"Aw man he's almost to three!" Cried Owen.

"Duncan...please tell me that you've found the key that gets this bus into gear?" Asked Courtney.

"TWO AND THREE QUARTERS!"

"DUNCAN! HURRY!"

"Got it!" Shouted Duncan as the engiune started running and then he buckled himself in.

"Everybody hang on!"

"THR..."

WHOA WHO!"

Duncan stepped hard on the gas pedal and sped off for the front door causing Chris and Chef to jump out of the way. Duncan was driving super fast as everyone held onto the seats and the side railings for their lives. Luckily, they managed to get on their seatbelts, but that didn't help them against the speed miliage that Duncan was going. They all screamed as Duncan kept on driving around the entire studio area.

"Duncan! What the hell are you doing?" Cried Courtney.

"I'm trying to locate an exit! This place is to damn huge to find one!" He cried back to her.

"Try over there!" Shouted Trent pointing at a huge wooden gate up ahead.

"Worth a shot!"

So Duncan stepped even harder on the gas as he drove to the wooden gate. Everybody was scared like hell at that moment, and doing something.

Bridgette and Geoff were hugging each other and the same with Beth and Lindsey; Owen felt like he was going to fart, but tried to hold it in; DJ felt like he was going to wet his pants; Izzy was just screaming and enjoying the ride as if it were a rollar coaster; Leshawna was screaming like crazy; Harold was gripping on the seat; Heather closed her eyes and cried out; Trent was holding onto the bottum of his seat; Courtney was shouting at Duncan to stop; and Duncan was just focusing on the wooden gate with a mad face on his face.

"Were all going to die!" Cried Owen.

"AAAHHH!" Shouted Beth and Lindsey holding onto each other.

"Mommy!" Shouted Harold shutting his eyes and hoping for the worse.

And at that moment the bus crashed into the wooden gate, and the bus flew a few feet into the air. Everybody screamed, and closed their eyes.

"DUNCAN!" Shouted Courtney.

"PRINCESS!" He cried back.

At that moment the bus fell back onto the ground causing the bus to crash, bump on the ground, and everybody jumping up in their seats. After that, the bus wasn't going as fast as before and the ground below them was smooth. Once everyone opened their eyes and relaxed, they all realized that they were on a paved road. They started to cheer on Duncan for getting them on this road and not killing them.

"Yeah, yeah hold your applause until we find an airport." Duncan told everyone.

"Everyone, keep a look out for any airports. There's got to be one around here somewhere." Trent told everyone.

So everyone kept a sharp look out for an airport so that they could catch the next flight to New York and find Gwen!

**The End!**

**Not!**

**It's just the end of this chapter!**

**I hope to get a whole lot of reviews please**

**Read and review please**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Update

**Total Drama Mutants**

**Update**

**Chapter 7**

_Attention all readers! _

_Attention!_

_This is an update about/on my story **Total Drama Mutants**. For those of u ho have reviewed my story then thank u, but it would b nice 2 get ur opinion on something. For those who have read this story, I would like u all 2 please do just one little favor 4 me. Same goes 2 anyone else whether u read this story or not. I would just like 2 get all ur opinions on whether or not I should make/create a sequal. _

_I mean, I haven't really updated my story in a while, so now I've got 2 know from u the readers/authors. __Should I or should I not make/do a sequal? Cause if I do make a sequal, then I would like u guys 2 b as creative as u can, and tell me what should happen next? I mean already we all know that the cast of TDA escaped the set and are going to find an airport. U know, so they can get to NY?_

_Anyway just state ur honest answer/opinion, and **I'll do just that!**_

_So thank u all, and please review soon!_


	8. Report

**Total Drama Mutants**

**Report**

**Chapter 8**

_**Hello there.**_

_**I've got an imporant announcment 4 everybody. So please listen up and open you eyes, ears, and mouth. U know what I mean by that right? Anyway, I've thought about it for a while or at east just came up with this idea right now. **_

_**Sorry. :)**_

_**Anywho, 4 the continuing of Total Drama Mutant. **__**Some have said 2 do a sequal, while others have said that I should continue b4 a sequal. **__**Well I've got a couple of other stories 2 do, but I will continue 2 write Total Drama Mutants.**_

_**However...**_

_**I will be doing a sequal and I'm stopping right now until further notice.**_

_**But...**_

_**Since I've gotten a bunch of reviews and u all probably want me 2 continue...**_

_**I'm gonna give u guys a sneek peek at what's gonna happen next!**_

_**And here it is!**_

_"Okay. Running for my life. Friends and family captured. Got nothing to help me. Not to mention, I have no mutant powers." Gwen told herself while hiding behind a tree._

_She had been running for quiet sometime now and was now out in the middle of the woods. __She had just barely escaped the sentinal's that looked just like her friends and family. They even had the same powers, moves, skills, and talent like them. Getting away from those robots was one thing, but not having a plan on how to save her friends and family was a problem. Sliding down the tree trunk and onto the ground, Gwen put her hands on her head, and tried to think._

_"Come on Gwen. You gotta come up with a plan of some sort, and rescue everyone. But how am I suppose to do that, when the place is heavily guarded? Not to mention the fact that Justin has gone mad with power and is gonna some how drain my Uncle and friend's powers. Don't know how yet, but he's gotta have something, and I know I gotta do something." Gwen told herself._

_Tears started to fall down from her eyes at the very thought that everybody she knew and loved would probably lose their lives if she didn't do something about it soon._

_"What am I going to do? If I go back there then I could get killed, but if I don't then everybody else will get killed. But I can't just sit around while they suffer. I have to go back there nd do something." Gwen told herself as she stood up from the ground and leaned against the tree._

_She gazed up at the stars and began to wonder._

_How was she going to do it?_

_What could she possibly do?_

_Taking a deep breathe, Gwen looked back at the way she came._

_There was probably gonna be no turning back if she went back there, and probably no return._

_"There might be no coming back, and Justin won't go easy on me. But I've gotta try at least." She said to herself and looked down at the necklase that Trent gave to her._

_A few more tears came down her eyes. _

_She knew what she had to do._

_Even if she didn't like what she was about to do, Gwen was going back there anyway._

_"Hang on everybody. Im coming." She said before running back the way she came to save her loved ones._

**And that my friends is a sneek peek and what's to come next.**

**Please don't get upset if I'm not gonna write another chapter b4 the sequal, but at least u're gonna get more of the story soon.**

**I mean not at the moment, but soon enough.**

**So please review, and stay tune for the sequal of...**

**Total Drama Mutants!**


End file.
